Yo Ho, Here We Go!
by LuceDiLucia
Summary: It's been two months since the journey, and Amiti hasn't heard about anything from his friends. He wished they would come visit, but the one that he least wants to shows up out of the blue. Time to put his game face on. EoleoxAmiti
1. Chapter 1

**A:** Well hello there! This is my first time writing Golden Sun fanific, even though I've been in love with the series ever since the first game came out! Well... Maybe it's because I was only like 10 when the first game come out... anyway. I wanted to write about these two because they need a lot more love. You can totally tell they'd be crushin' on each other XD alright, so onto the fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters to Golden Sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Ho, Here We Go!<strong>

Chapter 1

It was hot outside as Amiti stepped in to the sun to relax on a small lily pad, which cooled his back as he laid upon it. He gently took off his crown so it would not get in the way, and just stared up at the sky. It had been two months since his journey with everyone and he returned to his peaceful home in Ayathay to rule under his uncle. He also returned to his princely clothing composed of no shirt, due to the heat, navy blue loose pants with a gold embroidered belt with extra golden cloth falling from it. He also returned to wearing his sandals, bracelets, necklaces and a crown that complimented his outfit, giving it it's final details.

He sighed silently as he closed his eyes and thought about his past adventure. So many things he learned, so many people he met. He really missed them and the traveling. Here it was so peaceful and...boring. He hated to admit it, but he was bored. Playing in the water is the most fun he gets lately, it's a shame. He wondered if anyone would come to visit him, or maybe he should visit them? He shook his head slightly, scratching the later idea, since his uncle would never let him leave, even though there was nothing going on.

Amiti groaned and removed his sandals, necklaces, bracelets, and belt and dived into the water. He always felt so much better in the water. Maybe it was because he was a water adept, but he didn't care, he just loved it. As he emerged out of the water his pale skin and aqua hair were glistening in the sunlight, creating a radiance around him like non-other.

Suddenly he heard a voice call out to him that he hadn't heard in a while, and wished he wouldn't...

"Hey Pretty boy! Get out of the water, you got some people here for a pit stop!" Amiti turned to see the voice owner. It was non other then Eoleo himself. The teen had always had issues with the red-haired fire adept. He was always insulting him and his people, and he was a pirate! How dare he insult his people when he himself stole from others! He's horrible.

Amiti sent a glare toward him and his men, which was actually only a few. "As if I'd let you in, you brute." He hissed as he climbed back onto his lily pad to gather his stuff and get away, but he had to dry off a little first. Good thing it was hot. He wrung his hair out without looking in the despicable person's direction.

"Oh come on! We've been sailing for dayyyyyys!" The pirate groaned. "I didn't think you were so heartless...oh wait, you're a prince so you don't care about the common people."

With this Amiti whirled around. "Don't tell me what I do or don't care about! I love my people!" He yelled and ran back into the palace without giving Eoleo or his men a second look. He locked the door behind him so that they had no way of getting in. The teen rushed to his room to gather a dry set of clothes and dresses himself in anger. "Stupid, ignorant pirate! He doesn't even know me! I tried to believe he was a good person, but I guess these two months made him revert back to being insolent!" He grumbled while he placed his last set of clothing on, then suddenly he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said politely, knowing that it was probably a maid or his uncle wondering what was wrong.

"Well don't my if I do." Said a pompous voice.

Amiti instantly froze, and turned to see Eoleo standing in his room. Amiti just stared at him with wide eyes as the other smirked down at him. "How did you get in?" The teen asked trying to remain calm, as to not cause a fuss for the people around him.

The redhead shrugged. "Just explained to your, dad? Uncle? Whatever, I told him the truth: that our ship needed to be repaired since we've been sailing for three days straight. Also we wanted to by provisions for when we leave. When I told him we'd pay him for repairs, he let us right in."

"Uncle." Was all Amiti said in response. "He's my uncle, now could you kindly leave my room, and leave me in peace while your ship is being repaired?" The aqua haired boy said as more of a command then a question. His boat would probably be fixed within the next two days, so that shouldn't be such a hard request.

"No can do." He responded nonchalantly, causing Amiti's blood to boil. "See, we got a huge amount of damage on the ship, and it will take about two months to repair."

"Two months!" Amiti yelled, no longer containing himself. His reaction, though caused Eoleo to smile triumphantly.

"Yep, two months." The pirate repeated. "And, your uncle told me that I should let you show me around since we're oh...so..._close_." He emphasized the last three words, showing that this barbarian had told his uncle about how he traveled with this guys, getting the immediate trust of the king and forcing him to his every need.

"You're sick." Amiti hissed as he pushed Eoleo out of his room, and exited himself before locking the door behind him. "Now for your tour." Amiti said in monotone voice, showing how he was not enjoying this, he had to do it for his uncle though.

"Awesome." The red head responded, and fallowed behind the shorter male as he walked ahead.

Amiti showed him the paths outside the palace, the throne room, the garden, the square, and all the stores where if he needed supplies he could get them. Then the teen passed a certain room but didn't go in, thinking that he didn't need to show it to Eoleo, but the red-head and other ideas. "What's in there?" He asked curiously.

"Just the the Alchemy Well." The shorter male replied, trying to sound indifferent so he wouldn't have to go in there and be reminded of the journey and his first real...friends.

"Oh! I know about that thing!" Eoleo responded. "It gives water to all the areas close to it." He said slowly going into the room without Amiti looking.

"Yes, that is true." He continued then turned around to see that Eoleo had disappeared. "Oh no he didn't..." The teen growled and entered in to the Alchemy well's room. "You insolent-" Amiti was cut off by the red head's excitement.

"Man this thing is awesome!" Eoleo said while running around, almost like a small child. "And big too! Man, how does it fit down here?" He slowly shifted toward the center and examined the mask placed there. "Huh, this thing's pretty... I wonder what it's made out of..." His fingers were mere inches from the lunar mask, when Amiti ran up and grabbed his wrist.

"That's not something you can just touch." Amiti hissed. "Especially not with your filthy hands."

"Oh ouch." Eoleo gave a small hurt face. "I'm sorry I'm so filthy your majesty." The red-head then shifted their positions, so that he was holding onto Amiti's wrist. The teen gasped and tried to pull back, but the older man was just too strong. "Yet, you're the one who grabbed me, guess you like being filthy." The other laughed, and released Amiti, who glared at him and ran off. Almost like a hurt puppy, scurrying away.

As Eoleo watched him run, he sighed in silence. "Maybe I was to harsh? But...Gah! He pushes my buttons in all the right and wrong ways!" He hissed under his breath as he made his way back to the room where him and his small crew will be staying. He entered the room with a huff as he laid down onto his bead face down into his pillow. That teen was just so...

"Hey, what's up Captain? You alright?" On of the crew members asked him as all of them gathered around to examine their captain's strange behavior.

"Fine." Could barely be heard from the man, seeing as he was being muffled by his own pillow.

"By the way Captain, I've been meaning to ask..." Started one of his best crew mates, Farook. He was beside his dad when he was alive, now he's with Eoleo and is like an uncle and a best friend. "Why didn't we stop in Harapa? It was closer then Ayathay, but you insisted we come here. Is there a reason?"

Eoleo froze slightly. Damn Farook and his all knowing personality. "Nothing, just felt like here would be better, that's all." He wasn't about to tell them the real reason he stopped here instead of at the closer location of Harapa.

He...wanted to see Amiti. Sad, but true fact. Even since the day the team separated he couldn't stop thinking about the blue haired teen. Of course he could stop thinking about how much he missed everyone, but the way he missed and yearned for Amiti was different. It was stronger. It was strong enough to make him think this was the only place to pit stop, even though there were other places he could have stopped. He was still unsure of why he wanted to see the other so badly, until the beautiful scene he witnessed on his arrival. How gorgeous Amiti looked as he emerged from the clear, fresh water. His skin was glistening in the sunlight, making his beauty almost otherworldly, and when Eoleo saw the other's bare skin, he was tempted to swim out and touch him almost instantly. He knew then why he longed for the other... love. He was in love with a prince.

The red head groaned into his pillow, causing questioning looks from the crew, but nothing more then that. He had to fall in love with someone who hated his guts, didn't he? How was he sopped to fix that? Suddenly change and not be himself? Nope, he wasn't about to do that, but maybe he could prove that he's not all that bad, and that's exactly what he was going to do. Eoleo smiled triumphantly at the idea before deciding to shower and hit the hay. It was going to be an eventful day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>A:<strong> Soooo? What'cha think? Good? I'll post the next Chapter up soon. Unless school gets to me, that would suck. Anywho! Remember to review, fav, alert, whatever you feel :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A: **Hey ho to all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted and favorite! I love you all!

SO! I wanna specify some stuff!

First, sorry I didn't specify where the ship was, since Ayuthay does not have a port. Now, it is at the beach and they will transport materials from Ayuthay to the ship. Thank you Llama Power for helping me with that.

Also sorry for my bad grammar, I'll try and do better on this chapter. :)

On to the second chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Ho, Here We Go!<strong>

Chapter 2

Amiti breathed in slowly and steadily as to not get angry right at the start of the day. There where things that he could at least tolerate when it came that barbaric pirate, but this, was definitely going too far!

"What are you doing in my room?" The prince articulated every single word in his repressed anger.

He couldn't believe that the first thing he had to see when he woke up in the morning was this man's face staring at him from across the room.

"Entertaining myself, you seem so calm while your sleeping instead of scowling at me like you always do." Eoleo answered with a shrug. "I needed that since soon I have to go help with the materials. Since you guys don't have a harbor, we need to transport the materials ourselves."

"Well then, you should go do that instead of bothering me." Amiti retorted as he climbed out of bed in his long white nightgown. "I need to get dressed, so my earlier comment was not a suggestion, it was a very calmly stated command."

Eoleo threw his arms up in a defensive position as he stood up. "Whoa, alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist." He laughed. "I'll go, I'll go. If you wanna stop by the ship, you're more then welcome." The red-head smirked before completely leaving.

Amiti groaned loudly at his last remark. As if he was going to visit him while he was working, not going to happen! As the prince clothed himself for the day, he thought about his duties, and the things he was supposed to take care of as a leader. Obviously it was not much due to the fact that his uncle was king and took over most of what the royal family had to do, but he needed to be prepared for when he was going to be king. After the prince was done getting dressed, he exited his room and proceeded to the thrown room. As he walked in, he noticed that his uncle was not in the room. "Uncle?" He called out, but got only silence. Suddenly a woman came from around the corner.

"Oh, Prince Amiti!" She said in a surprised voice. "I'm glad you're here, the King told me to hand this to you." The woman handed him a small stack of papers with a letter at the top of it.

"Thank you." The aqua haired boy replied, before the woman bowed slightly and took her leave since she probably had things to attend to.

Amiti walked back to his room and wandered what his uncle could have wanted. The teen set the papers down on the desk in his room before opening the letter, careful not to rip anything important.

_Good morning Amiti,_

_I was hoping to see you awake and dressed before I headed out with the group of sailors, but since I did not, I left you with a few papers that need to be looked over and signed. Do not worry, I trust your judgment, and your signature is just as good as mine. When you are finished with those, please come out to the ship and help me discuss some details with Mr. Eoleo. I'm sure you'll want to get of feel of how we negotiate and do business._

_Love, Uncle_

The prince groaned at the letter after he read it. He didn't really mind having to go threw all the documents because he was used to that. That's actually what he usually did, go over the simple documents and sit in meetings, and since that's what he always did his uncle just assumed that he would sit in on this one too. Sometimes he wished he wasn't royalty, but only in moments like this. He sighed, now he _had _to go visit that...that...jerk at his boat. Amiti rolled his eyes, he probably would have to play the good child and be nice in front of his uncle. This was going to be difficult.

The teen finally resolved himself to starting on the documents, since he knew that his uncle would be disappointed in his if he didn't show up. They were the usual budget negotiating papers, and such, so it didn't take very long for him to approve or disapprove of what each paper entailed. As he finished the last document he organized the stack and dropped them off in the thrown room, where they could be sent off. After that he kind of just stood for a few minutes, trying to gather his thoughts before having to ask the guards to escort him out. Another thing that annoyed him about being royal, having to constantly be led around or watched by a guard when he was leaving the city. He didn't want to have that on him all the time!

Amiti sighed, and climbed up the ladder to the front entrance, where there were two men standing guard. "I was summoned buy my uncle to aid him in negotiations at Mr. Eoleo's ship." He said in a proud voice, but accidentally let some bitterness slip when he said the red-head's name.

"Of course, Prince." The two guards bowed and opened the door for him. "The guard outside will escort you there."

Amiti suppressed his groan as he exited and met up with the man outside. "You are my guide for today?" he asked to make sure.

The man nodded. "Yes sir, I will be with you while we cross the water and across the valley to the beach." He explained as he led Amiti onto a raft and maneuvered them around the lily pads to the other side. The prince then took the lead as the exited the city, but then the guard stepped in front, informing the prince that he knew exactly the right path to get to the ship without any complications.

After his adventure with his friends, the monsters had slowly diminished, and if you were careful, you may not encounter any at all. Thus, when the soldier had told him that he knew the way, he did not object because he wasn't about to argue with a man who could keep them away from monsters. They walked in silence, since the guard was paying more attention to his surroundings, and Amiti was trying to get himself emotionally prepared for when he had to face both someone he hated and his uncle. The prince was so distracted by his thought that he didn't even hear the guard trying to get his attention.

"Prince Amiti?" The guard asked worried that he had done something to his leader.

Amiti blinked in surprise, and shook his head to regain his focus. "Yes?" He answered, composed.

"We're here." The man signaled at the coast, where the teen looked over at noticed and amazing ship. He could even see it over the horizon. He had to give Eoleo props for his ship...it was beautiful, and it made Amiti a little sad that it had received the damage it had. As they moved closer onto the ship, the prince noticed that it needed a lot of repairs. The prince almost wanted to help in the endeavor of fixing it, but when he thought of the captain's knowing smirk, he gave up on the idea.

"Oh, Amiti! There you are, I thought you would never get here." The prince looked up to see his uncle talking to him, he wore his work clothes and he seemed to be helping the crew, along with some of the men from Ayuthay. "I was just listening to Eoleo tell of some of your adventures!" The ruler said as he placed an arm around his nephew's shoulder and guided him toward the front of the ship where the steering wheel was. Standing there was the one and only captain of the ship.

"Well, there's the prince!" Eoleo said as he walked toward the teen and bowed before pressing a small kiss to the back of Amiti's hand, causing the teen to blush. "I'm glad you could join us, we where just about to start the negotiations." Seems like he was being polite in front of his uncle too, he's smart enough not to look like a complete barbarian.

"That's good, I thought I may have missed it." The prince forced a political smile, rewarding Eoleo for his good nature for now. "Uncle said I should be here for it." Although he really didn't want to be.

"And since you're here, we can go ahead and get started." His uncle interrupted, and told everyone to keep working while they went below deck and sat at the table that was set up. They began talking about everything that needed to be discussed. Which included, what Eoleo required, expenses, actual time estimation, and finally signed document with a written version of what they agreed upon. When everything was completed, the three of them looked outside and noticed that it was starting to get dark. "I think that's all that needs to be discussed, and I think it is time to head back. I will be taking my soldiers with me. Amiti, let's go." The prince nodded and was about to leave with his uncle, when Eoleo interjected.

"Sir, would you mind if I took Amiti back? I want to talk to him, and catch-up." The red head gave an innocent smile, and the prince wished he could just reject him right there, but he knew he couldn't.

"Well why not! It seems like a great idea!" Amiti controlled his groan as his uncle agreed. "Amiti, I shall see you back at the palace for dinner." And with that the king left the ship with all his guards.

As soon as the king was completely gone, the teen turned to glare at the captain. "What are your intentions now?" He forced, trying to get passed the red heads smirk.

"Nothing really, just wanted to talk." He said before walking back up on deck, and telling his men that they were done for today. The men cheered and were glad to be done. Most of them were screaming about food, they must have been hungry. Although most of them were leaving promptly after hearing they were done, only one stopped to look at him. Farook, was that one. He showed Eoleo a face saying: 'I know what you're doing here' before following his crew mates off the ship.

Amiti assumed that now they were all going to leave together, but then the red head came back down the stairs, and sat back down at the table while placing his feet on top of it in a relaxed position. "Are you not going to take me home?" The prince growled slightly. He wanted to know why this man was so attached to him, yet behaved like such a...a...a dumb pirate!

"I will." Eoleo responded simply, but did not move except to place his feet back on the ground and place his hands on the table. "After you answer my questions truthfully." The serious tone in the captains voice and his facial expression made Amiti slightly fearful, but more willing to sit down. Thus, he complied at took a seat at the table, placing his hands down nervously.

"Alright. I will answer you truthfully." This time Amiti didn't have any fake happiness, or plain hatred, he looked at the man as if he that's all he was: a normal everyday man.

"Cool." Eoleo grinned, but it was honest, not like when he was insulting the teen. "So, let's start our game of twenty questions!"

* * *

><p><strong>A:<strong> BUM BUM BA DUMMMMM! Kind of a cliff hanger here, I guess XD. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this, been busy and stuff, but I'm glad that I had so much support from all my reviewers and TheMysticalQ who messaged me. Thanks so much everyone, and hope that I'll be able to get the next chapter up here soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A: Well, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about not updating for a really long time, but I knew that I needed to finish this! So, here's an update and hopefully more to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Ho, Here We Go!<strong>

**Chapter 3**

"Are you serious?! No way!"

"Of course I am! Why would I joke about that?"

Amiti and Eoleo had been at their game of twenty questions for a while. Although it had begun with simple questions about Amiti's favorite color, or about his culture, they began to to turn to more personal ones. The one the young prince had just responded to was about his first kiss. He didn't feel comfortable with answering it, but he thought he should at least indulge the other before Eoleo complained about it to his uncle.

"Your first kiss was an accident~? Wow, that's a treat!" Eoleo tried to suppress his laugh, but it was clearly written on his face.

"It was not my fault that I tripped and accidentally locked lips with a girl I was playing with." Amiti on the other hand, was not amused. It caused a few nice talks with his uncle and an awkward relationship with the younger girl. "It seems unfair that I have to answer all these questions and I cannot ask any."

"Well, the rules for this game say that I ask you twenty questions, and after I'm done, then you can ask yours." Eoleo hummed in response with an amused look. It looked as if he was enjoying himself a little bit too much. "And I only have one left so keep your fancy panties on." His grin stretching into a mischievous one as he looked over at the prince.

Amiti huffed at the saying, knowing full well that his panties were _not _fancy! They were not even panties, those were for women! "Then ask your last question."

Eoleo paused, knowing that this being his last question, it had to be good. He needed to ask something that, if they were in any other circumstance, would never be answered. He thought about asking how the prince felt about him, but that was too forward, he had to play his cards right if he was going to win the little prince. He had to coax the other into thinking about him in a deeper way on his own or the relationship would never work. It would just be him, and a prince who assumed that he knew what he felt...which at this point seemed to be nothing.

After a bit, he noticed that the prince was growing inpatient with his thoughts and would like to get through this dreadful game. The redhead sighed and finally asked his final question. "Are you with anyone, or like anyone right now?" Although the question was a serious one on his end, he smiled as if he was just trying to tease. Well...he might have wanted to tease him a little, but he really did want to know to see if he even had a chance of coaxing him. Eoleo almost thought that he didn't even want to know the answer. He might have been scared of the answer, he had come here on the hope that maybe, just maybe, he had a chance.

Amiti almost looked taken aback by that question, his cheeks a bit bright and his mouth hung open in surprise. He didn't know how to answer the question. Obviously, no he didn't have anyone, but why would the other want to know? Was he going to tease him about not having anyone? And then brag about some _woman_ that he had back in Champa? But what if he lied and said that he did have someone? Surely this man would tease him either way...he might has well just tell the truth.

"No, I do not have anyone. I am too busy with helping my uncle to be interested in anything of the sort." He answered straight, trying to remain composed but his cheeks did retain a slight red color from when he first heard the question.

Eoleo almost felt like jumping for joy when the answer hit his ears. There was no one to get in his way, no one at all! So now he knew that he would be able to work his magic in peace with no interruptions. He was going to be here for a while do to repairs, he could almost kiss himself for letting his boat get so damaged that he had to stay here with this beauty for two months. He was almost so lost in his happiness that he forgot that he should have a reaction to that. It's magic time.

"Oh? Really? I would think that someone as beautifully cute as you would have at least someone interested in you." Complimenting with a small teasing tone, best way to get some things across without looking like a total tool. He waited for a moment, wanting to see the younger male's cheeks brighten up at his words. Within a few seconds it happened, Amiti look frazzled, his mouth open again and his cheeks a bright red.

The prince had no idea how to feel about that. It seemed like a compliment, but at the same time being called cute as a man was not the best thing. You would call a woman cute and he, as he wished to remind people, was not a woman. "I-I am just too busy to be involved in such a thing, and do not call me cute, that is reserved for a woman!" He glared over at the other, but it didn't seem to menacing.

"Aw, men can be cute too." He smirked, loving the way the other was reacting. The pirate could tell that he was getting under the other's skin, and he loved it.

"Perhaps in your mind, but not in mine." The prince crossed his arms over his chest with a small huff. "And although I would love to argue with you over the fact that cute is not a gender neutral adjective, it is my turn to ask you questions." And he was thinking about payback at this moment, but he was sure to do it slowly.

"That is is." Eoleo leaned back in his chair, rocking it on its back legs, looking full of himself. "And I really would love to answer them, but we need to be getting back to the city before night fall." He pointed upward toward the stair, making Amiti look to where the other's finger was gesturing at. It would seem that the sun was beginning to set, and they had both just realized it. "So, I'm going to have to take a rain check."

Eoleo placed his chair back on the ground before standing, thinking that there was going to be no negotiation, but Amiti was not having that. "Oh no, we are still going to play, but we will do it while we travel back and if it is not too late we will continue in my room." He was too determined on getting payback that he hadn't even noticed that he invited the other into his private chambers, and by the time he realized it, it was too late.

"Oh, Well, if you're so determined, I don't see why not." He chuckled, patting the the younger male's hair for a moment before helping him out of his chair. "Whatever your highness wishes." He smirked, amused by Amiti's groan to that sentence.

The walk back was mostly peaceful, no monsters seemed to want to bother the two of them on this night, even though it would've been the best time seeing as both of them were distracted by the other's presence. The night was only filled with questions, occasional laughs, and a few rough words here and there. The prince began to learn a little bit more about the pirate that he hadn't bothered to really see when he met him. He also began to understand more about piracy, although by this time it almost didn't seem like piracy at all.

He did not steal conventional items, just things that certain people would not miss. He did not leave people poor, he made sure that he took a bit from a few people that would not really miss much. Not to mention it seemed that Champa was not as prosperous as the blue haired boy was led to believe. It was able to survive on some trades and fishing from the sea, but other then that it was too remote to reach from most places. Most did not bother to travel to the town, leaving it to try and survive on it's own. This is why it turned to piracy.

This opened his eyes. He almost felt guilty for assuming that he was just a dirty pirate. He was still a little bit too cooky for Amiti's liking, but at least he wasn't a completely horrible person. He was just doing what he could for his town, and also for his father. The prince was partly jealous of how Eoleo was able to spend such wonderful times with his father when Amiti never had the chance to even know his own...well, he felt like he might know who it is, but he would rather ignore having a father at all then being related to such a person. Although he was jealous, he did also feel sorry for the other for the fact that he lost his father all together. It was a sad moment, but Eoleo was sure that his father was happy in the sea.

The prince still was asking questions as the arrived at the city, and even though the both probably knew that he was far beyond his quota of twenty questions, they still continued to talk, sustaining good conversations for quite a bit of time. They both retired to The younger's room and talked for much more time while sitting at the small table situation in the corner. It is not to say that they did not argue during all of this, no, but they got over every bicker and continued on.

As the night pressed on though, Amiti felt his walls break down from the tiredness of the day. He began to ask Eoleo personal things like his likes and dislikes when it came to people, and at one point he let one question slip from his lips.

"Is there anyone that you are interested in at the moment?" The prince asked as he looked up at the other with his head resting on his arms that were placed on top of the table. He was starting to feel himself nod off though. It was becoming more and more hard to stay awake at the moment.

Eoleo was definitely surprised by the question, not expecting it, although it might not be too surprising due to the fact that he had asked the same thing just earlier. He wondered if should tell the other the truth, that he was secretly pinning after him and was trying to get the prince to like him back. It didn't seem like a good idea, but he couldn't say that he wasn't interested in anyone because then it would seem like all of his talking and flirting was nothing. He assumed he should try and keep it honest but at the same time very mysterious. He would not give any details of who his heart might belong to.

"I do, but you might not want to know." He grinned over at the other, being just as overly confidant as he always was. Even though on the inside he might be more nervous then he lets on.

"You never know...I might..." Amiti responded, trying to huff a little bit, but after he said that he was completely out. Nothing could wake him at all at this point.

The pirate rolled his eyes, thinking that it was just like this small adorable man to fall asleep right in the middle of a sentence. The pirate slowly got out of his chair and picked the other out of his chair so that he could carry him over to his bed. Eoleo was tempted to crawl into bed with the other as he placed him on the bed and under the blankets, but he knew better then that. He had to take this slow just like he had planed. He sighed softly, brushing the bangs away from the sleeping male's face.

"Sweet dreams princess, see you in the morning." He chuckled before leaving the room completely to sleep himself.


End file.
